goddess bella
by soccerchik9798
Summary: Bella is soon be a vampire and goddess. But what will she do promises all humans she will help them get free, but then falls in love. cannon pairing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own twilight

AN--- This is my first story so be nice. I respect your comments and love reviews.

They say the war was difficult, but after the first battle the humans just quit. It must have been terrible. I mean they say the vampires walked out and then all you saw was blood. Pools of blood. The leader of the humans said he couldn't handle seeing another battle like that. So now were slaves. Not me though. I mean all humans. I'm a human but, I'm going to be a vampire. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 16 now but in 5 days I turn 17. Since I was born on September 13 they picked me as god of death's wife. I don't know what he looks like or who he is, because I have never met him. Yeah it's sad. But at least I don't have to slave away like the other humans. Right now I live in a beatiful palace until he comes. Then we will change me and figure out my powers. I will be a goddess and the first thing i'm going to do is change the slaving of humans.

AN----- This is a sneak peek of my first story if you like it send me a review and I will continue the story ory ory


	2. Chapter 2

AN------disclaimer i do not own twilight but if i could i would!!!!!

Today was the day I got my weekly visits from Alice, the goddess of sleep. The strange thing was she never slept and she was always bouncing around. Even though she sometimes gave me a headache, she is my only friend. For now, I mean because as soon as I was a vampire I would be loved by all. Alice is my teacher two since I was taken from my real parents as soon as I was out, I didn't know I even had parents until Alice told me. Also about the wars. The thing that made all humans servents for vampires. I should hate vampires and want to destroy them but I just can't because in a way I can understand why they did it. They were tired of being called freaks because they can do something humans can't. But that doesn't mean we should enslave humans. I think if it wasn't for Alice I would hate vampires.

The only weird thing about Alice is shes so old. I mean she doesn't look old. FAR from it. She's beatiful. Short with spikey black hair. And eyes so blue that you know only a goddess could have them. Because vampires that aren't gods or goddesses only have hazel or red eyes. But she's been around even before the war, but she wasn't a goddess. After the war she was turned into a goddess, to keep the peace. Along with six others. The god of others, goddess of nature, god of power, goddess of beauty and love, god of spirits, Alice Hale goddess of dark and night, and my future husband is the god of death. Now the only reason I didn't mention there name is because I don't know there names. I'm not allowed until i'm turned to know or call them their real names until i'm turned and a goddess myself. Alice being that exception because she is teaching me.

Shes told me few things about these gods and goddesses except that she is married to the god of spirits. Also that goddess of nature and the god of others are married, just like the goddess of love, and beauty and the god of power are married. Which leaves my future husband all by himself until 4 more days. But I don't know if i'm ready to fall in love. I don't even know what love is. But when i mention this to Alice she blew it off. "Alice how did you know you love the god of spirits?" She looked my way and then replied "Don't worry Bella, I know everything will great." Did I fail to mention that she can see into the future. Well she can and this makes me feel better. But only for a little while. By then she is long gone.

Now I am stuck sitting hear listening to Claire de lune and reading about Darcy and Elizabeths love. Because I have no company. I'm have seen few humans and even less vampires in my whole life. The only good partsof being put into a place like this is I don't have to work and it is just beautiful. I mean I have my own palace. It has everything a library, pool, and inside gym. My closet is huge even though I don't wear have half of the clothes in there because Alice bought them and I have no wear to go. I have never been off the palace grounds. When i'm sleeping is when all chores are done. When i'm in the pool is when my room is picked up and cleaned. I have a very boring life but all of that is about to change in 4 more days.

AN-------I NEED A BETA i have a horrible problem with not being able with spelling and i would love to have someone to beta my story. So just message me if you want to. please review because i need to know how im doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but i wish i did!!!

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner it's hard to do with school and Christmas. Yikes I haven't even gotten my friends gifts yet. Review please.

**2 More Days**

Two more days until I'm turned into a goddess and vampire. Now I'm having doubts. Not, that I have a choice. I bet they would rather kill me than let me live as a human. But anyway I'm having doubts because do I really want to live forever! I mean my only real reason is to free humans. But what I don't like being a vampire or I don't love the God of Death? What's going to happen then?

I'm finishing reading Pride and Prejudice, when suddenly the doorbell rang. I open the door and I see a bouncing Alice. "Hi Bella. Guess what I'm here for?' She says. But of course I have no idea. It's not the weekly visit because I saw her two days ago. "I don't know Alice. To give me another headache." I replied. "No silly. This is a big day. I am here to get you ready for 'the big day'. Also to take you out, for the first time, and get the clothes you will need. And some that just look good." She said this with an evil smile that made me want to run and hide.

We now are sitting in my living room, and I'm freaking out, because she just said we are going out. Into the world, I have never been. And this is very scary. I've seen pictures of the outside world. Landscapes and wide oceans, but never any cities, or places where people live. "Bella are you listening? This is very important. I guess I will just have to start over, since I know you weren't listening. Tomorrow night, you will go to bed and at midnight, your future husband will come. He will carry you into to a certain spot. He picked this spot and no one knows where it's at. He will turn you into a vampire. Then he will take you to the Garden of Forever, where you will be married and turned into a goddess." She said. I now had many questions. "Will you be there when he changes me? How long will the change be? What will my goddess name be? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She gave me a disapproving look than said, "Bella stop worrying. I won't be when he changes you. Nobody will be. But on the plus side everyone will be at the Garden of Forever. That's when you will meet your new family." "What if they don't like me?" I say not caring she didn't answer my other questions. "I love you. why wouldn't they?" and when she says that I know if my other family members are like her they are going to be great.

so I'm standing here thinking, this could have been so much fun if everyone didn't know who I was. Also if alice didn't think I needed every piece of clothing we see. but let me start at the beginning. Alice picked out my outfit, and we were already to go. This car pulls up, and the driver gets out and doesn't look at me. Cast his eyes down like this is normal. But whatever that's nothing big. When we are driving you see nothing, then all of a sudden there is a huge city. We step out and people look are way. Then cast their eyes down, just like the driver did. " Alice why did everybody cast their eyes down?" " It's a rule. No humans or vampires can look straight at someone." That's when I know it's going to be bad.

Now I'm in a store holding a bunch of clothes I never want to wear. The only clothes I want to get is my wedding dress and outfit I will be wearing when I'm turned. "Bella now it's time to go to the BEST designer in the world and get your three dresses." Alice says. This confused me. "Don't I only need two dresses." She laughs at me and her laughter is like tiny bells, so beatiful and says the wedding and goddess ceramonies are at the same place. But the wedding is in the middle of the day and the goddess ceramonie is at midnight the next day. Great more time to waste until I can do something.

Were in the tailors and the of course he won't at us. The deal Alice and I decide is I get to pick out my wedding and goddess dresses with Alice approval and she gets to pick out my dress he will change me in. The only reason I agree with this deal is because she would pick out all of them if I didn't agree. Yikes I would never let that happen.

The tailor starts showing us dresses. Yea they are pretty but there is nothing I love. Alice likes all of the whick makes picking the wedding dress hard. Until I saw it. It is beatiful corset dress. With lace and it was just everything I wanted. It had beading at the end that just looked so perfect. Except, it was a ballgown. Not that it wasn't wonderful but because I could never pull it off. "Can I change the ballgown and make it shorter?" I ask the tailor. That's when Alice and the tailor give me this disbelieved look. "What" I say not knowing that Alice is about to freak.

Bella, you can't change a ballgown to a not ballgown." She yells at me. "Well then we are going to have to find a new dress because a ballgown will not look good on me." Thats when she takes the dress and pulls me into a fitting room. Then starts ripping of my clothes. We get the dress up and she starts to stringg the very pretty back. It's a prefect fit and I feel beatiful even though I haven't seen myself in a mirror.

Now I'm standing on the pedistal thing and looking in the mirror. So shocked because because I actually look pretty good. No scratch that I look amazing. "Told ya." My nagging pal I do is stick my tongue at her.

I got my goddess dress and it's magnificent. White and pleated long. At the front of the dress is this gold ribbon that crosses in the front. The crosses in the top back and ties at the bottom of the back. And the material stops right before my but. I feel kinda self-concious because it shows almost all of my back. I will just have to get over I'm really worried about is the dress Alice got to pick out. She says I'm not allowed to see it till shes helping me put it on tomorrow. Damn her. I'm just so worried it will be slutty or whorish. I guess I will just have to trust her.

"Bella I have to go. But I will see you tomorrow." Alice says. Thats's when I decide it's time to hit the hay. I'm so tired I yawn and almost trip on the carpet to my bedroom. I get lost once but it's such a big house and I'm so tired. I walk into my room and fall onto my bed. the stuff that happened today crashes down on me. All the people that didn't look at me, the many things I saq, what's going to happen to me soon, and the husband I'm going to have. That's the first time I truely felt alone.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for being patient. I really couldn't think of anything to write but then it just came to me. I still need a beta so if your interested write to me and I will respond. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW IM DOING. the dresses are on my profile... xoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like a jerk for taking this long sorrry. There is no excuse i can give

disclaimer I do not own twilight!

The Last Day Human

"Damn." I muttered as I turned over in my bed. It was already 10:30 am. I wanted to get up bright and early to soak in the house and human senses. I hurried up and put on my bathing suit. i grabbed my towel from the bathroom and on my way to the dorr stopped infront of my mirror. I couldn't help thinking 'wow forever this.' Did I want to be this forever? Sure I guess I wasin't bad looking. But I don't think I was hot at all it was kinda sad.

The pool was refreshing. The shower was even better. And I was deadly afraid I would never feel like this again. It was 12 o'clock. That means that I only had 12 hours left till I was changed. At lunch I couldn't stop myself from eating like the whole fridge. I loved making and eating food and it was one of the things I was dreading most.

Around 5 I was freaking. Why me? What does he look like? What am I going to do? etc. Alice also came."Bella! How you doing, excited yet?" Alice laughed when she said this, cause she could see the look on my face. She came to show me my outfit for when he came and what would be happening. "You know what Alice, it's not really funny to be messing with me when I'm like this! But let's go sit in the liveing room." I replied to her.

The dress was beatiful. With all my favorite colors of black, gree, blue, and purple. I t was tight against my top and flowed out low at the waist. It was also beaded around the waist. The dress ended at the knees and I was in love. The only problem was it went low at the cheast and that made me blush bad. "OMG Bella, you look perfect!" Alice cheered. "You know you could have picked something more comfortable to wear. I do have to sleep in this thing." I said to the fairy like vampire, who in return gave me a mean look.

It was 8 o'clock. Two more hours until I could fall asleep. I had no idea what to do, but I have finally excepted my role in life.

It was 10 o'clock and I was ready to fall asleep. Hopefully it wouldn't take and hour to fall asleep.

"Hello beauty, it's time to wake up..." This stranger said to me as I streched and tried to wake up more. When I opened my eyes I couldn't breath-

WHO IS IT! the only way to know is to review the story and make me believe i should write chapter 5 (:


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hello everyone that reads this message. Arent you so glad that I updated in like four days. Im very proud of myself and hope I keep doing it. But you know I dont have alot of people reading this story yet cause it is my first story. But I would really like if anyone who does read it to telll their friends. Thanks lots. Xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in anyway. *Sigh* :(

The Beginning of a New Life

I don't know if it was because this stranger who was so hot, was going to be my future husband, or because it was all happening so fast. But I passed out. I mean when he said "Bella I'm here." I started to be very dizzy and see stars. then he went to pick me up out of bed and I passed out. I can't believe I'm such a loser that I pass out when a guy touches me. Why me?

But the good news is I didn't freak out when I woke up and found out I was laying in the arms of a god. "What is going on? Whats your name?" I shuddered out. "Well my beauty, we are on the way to my most secert place to change you into my vampire. And right now you may call me God of Death or God of Night." He said with a smirk I didn't understand. Then I looked around. All around us trees were zooming by I could barely tell they were trees. He was running very fast. I looked up at my soon to be husband. His soft and hard features were mixed together perfectly. Like his soft lips and hard jaq. But when he looked at me I melted into his bright green eyes.

I was almost completly comfortable, when we stopped. He put me down on my feet. Then I slowly spinned around to take in the scene. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods and the most lovely thing I had seen. "Wow," I expressed. then he moved infront of me, looked me right in the eye and said "Bella your beatiful. And I'm so amazed wither everyting you do and I hardly know you. I hate to bring this up thought but we have to get the process of your change started." With the end of his talk he put out his hand. When I went to take his hand, I felt electricity and the cold of his hand that flet good in the cold night sky. He pulledme towards him and this giant stone in the center of the clearing, that was flat. I had no idea what it was and I had no idea what was about to come.

We were right next to the big stone, when he picked me up. "Ahh!" I exclaimed. "Shh it's okay." He whispered to me. Then very gently laided me down on the cold stone. "Isabella this is very important. It will hurt at first, but the pain will go away. But I promise it will come back. During the 22 hours I will be here." He tired to comfort me.

He leaned down an inch from my face. "Bella I swear on my life that nothing bad will happen to you." With that said he closed the last inch and kissed me sweetly that turned into a full blown make-out. I have to say I really liked it and kissed him back alot. then he slowly broke away and started to kiss my neck. Then all of a sudden there was a sharp pain where he just kissed my neck that made me cry out in pain. Then in pleasure. Then I passed out the second time this night.

But this time it wasn't my fault. My body was changing. Slowly, starting at my toes. They were hardening and forming to be perfect. The hot air started to feel perfect. But at the same time my insides felt like they were being ripped right out of me. I could feel myself scream out for help, and just scream and scream. But I also kenw no one could help the pain I was in not even the gods or goddesses of our world. Even when the pain would feel like it was going to stop, it would get even worse. I have to say I felt like it was the worst and best experience ever.

Then all of a sudden the pain was gone and my eyes snapped open. It was night and I could tell this even though everything was so clear it could have been day time. My belly was empty and I had an urge for some blood. I could smell blood. Right next to me. The God of Night was sitting right next to five dead deer and I jumped at it. The blood was warm going down my throat. But I had a feeling that if it was still alive, it would be so much better. "Bella, we could of got fresh deer but we don't have alot of time. It's already. 10:30 pm. That means we only have an hour and a half until our wedding." He rushed out. I had already finished four out of five of the deer. I wished I could have swallowed the sweet liquid all night but I knew I had some place to be. So with my last slurp, we were off for our day of forever.

Hope U guys freakin like it. i love reviews makes me want to write more so please do!

Xxxxxx


End file.
